


Не говори никому

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Dissociative and conversion disorders, Eggsy is not ok with his fathers death, F44.8, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наручники с тихим щелчком обнимают запястья, и Эггзи проваливается в спасительную темноту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не говори никому

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esplodio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/gifts).



> Иллюстратор и идейный вдохновитель: Радужный Аркадий на красном тракторе  
> У нас с Аркашей была была плохая кислота (а еще три кило кокаина и справочник по психиатрии), поэтому этот текст такой странный

Снежный шар, гладкий и красивый, искрящийся изнутри, норовит выскользнуть из пальцев, и Эггзи цепко перехватывает его второй рукой, чтобы не уронить. Шар - папин подарок, а Эггзи так редко видит папу, что игрушка кажется ему настоящим сокровищем, куда более занимательным, чем высокий мужчина в черном, разговаривающий с мамой.  
Мама всхлипывает, и Эггзи ненадолго отвлекается, чтобы бросить на нее быстрый взгляд исподлобья. Ему хочется маму обнять, но он воспитанный мальчик, и знает, что мешать взрослым плохо.  
В следующий раз он поднимает голову лишь тогда, когда мужчина присаживается рядом с ним на корточки и попросив разрешения, мягко забирает шар у Эггзи из рук. Осторожно качает его в ладони, отчего под выпуклым стеклом начинается настоящая метель, а затем вместо шара отдает Эггзи круглую красивую медаль и просит беречь маму. Эггзи послушно кивает, и когда мужчина выпрямляется, ласково потрепав его по плечу, рассматривает золотистые завитушки.  
Почему-то ему кажется, что этот подарок тоже от папы.

Последние несколько лет многому научили Эггзи: хочешь покоя и тишины - сбегай туда, где тебя никто не найдет.  
С тех пор, как папа не вернулся, он делает это все чаще, удирает из дома, как только подворачивается такая возможность, благо что маме особого дела нет до того, где Эггзи шляется, когда к ней приходят гости.  
С каждым месяцем те приходят все чаще, и Эггзи сбегает в Хэмпстед-хит почти каждый день, предоставленный сам себе.  
Другие дети обходят его стороной, Эггзи не любит болтать и почти не улыбается, отчего гувернантки, выгуливающие здесь своих подопечных, смотрят на него косо. Им всем - и детям, и чопорным леди в шляпках, - кажется странным, что Эггзи даже не пытается с кем-нибудь подружиться, хотя бывает в Хэмпстеде несколько раз в неделю, но Эггзи все равно. Ему даже нравится, когда никто не пристает с глупыми расспросами и не мешает играть.  
Снежный шар, исцарапанный и потускневший, теперь почти помещается в ладони, и Эггзи бездумно качает его в руке, наблюдая, как под стеклом сыплется искусственный блестящий снег. Игрушка давно потеряла свое очарование и больше не кажется Эггзи почти волшебством, однако она - единственное, что осталось от папы кроме странной медали.  
Эггзи отвлекается лишь на мгновение, заглядевшись как большая черная псина тщательно обнюхивает ближайшее дерево, а когда оборачивается - делать что-то уже поздно. Пнутый кем-то футбольный мяч выбивает шар у него из рук, и тот падает на дорожку.  
Через трещины из него вытекает вода вперемешку с белыми хлопьями, а на глаза Эггзи наворачиваются злые слезы. Мальчишка, подбежавший вслед за мячом, звонко смеется, показывая на него пальцем и выкрикивая что-то обидное, а Эггзи стоит ни жив, ни мертв.  
Ему хочется ударить обидчика побольнее, хочется вцепиться в него и таскать за рыжие патлы, но Эггзи просто не в силах пошевелиться.  
Зато Эсбо - вполне себе в силах. Эсбо крепко сжимает кулаки, глядя на осколки у своих ног. Он понятия не имеет, что именно разбил, но чувствует, что это отчего-то очень важно, потому что щеки мокрые и перед глазами все плывет. Над ним смеются, долговязый рыжий дрищ тычет в него пальцем и пинает осколки, и Эсбо не выдерживает. Эсбо вскидывает подбородок, смаргивает слезы и бросается на него с кулаками, сжав зубы покрепче, как учил Гог.  
Эсбо бьет изо всех сил, беспорядочно и наверняка больно, а потом царапается и выдирается, когда какая-то женщина цепко хватает его за ворот куртки и оттаскивает в сторону.  
Поначалу Эсбо вырывается, ему обидно и он зол, однако Эсбо позволяет себя увести, а затем резко дергается, и оставив куртку в руках у ругающейся женщины, бежит вдоль аллеи, скрываясь в ближайших кустах. Им ни за что не догнать его, не здесь, Эсбо знает Хэмпстед как свои пять пальцев.  
Переступив порог дома, Эггзи морщится от громких криков - мамины гости даже не думают уходить, - и лишь очутившись у себя в комнате понимает, что продрог до костей.  
Эггзи не помнит, когда и где успел снять куртку.

Нужно быть конченым психопатом, чтобы бесстрашно шляться по темным камденским переулкам, но Эггзи все же сворачивает за угол и углубляется в густую тень. Он здесь вырос, он знает окрестности словно свои пять пальцев, равно как и знает, какие опасности могут поджидать в Камдене после захода солнца.  
Эггзи плевать, он сотни раз влипал в неприятности в собственном районе, чтобы теперь пугливо огибать самый короткий путь от спортивной школы до дома по ярко освещенным улицам.  
Эта самоуверенность играет с ним дурную шутку, Эггзи слишком поздно понимает, что угодил в ловушку.  
Прямо перед ним стоит Ротвейлер, и в темноте его лицо, подсвеченное тусклым огоньком тлеющей сигареты, кажется почти демоническим.  
\- Не так быстро, - ухмыляется Ротвейлер, когда Эггзи пытается молча обогнуть его и смыться. Из-за спины доносятся смешки, и, обернувшись, Эггзи понимает, что капкан схлопнулся: позади него - еще двое.  
\- Дай пройти, - все же пробует Эггзи, уже осознавая безуспешность своей попытки. Если его здесь ждали, то так просто он не уйдет: все трое старше его, выше и сильнее, а значит, выхода всего два - либо попробовать договориться, либо получить по шее.  
Еще бы знать за что.  
Эггзи лихорадочно перебирает в голове, что он мог такого натворить, чтобы шестерки Дина на него взъелись, и выходит, что ровным счетом ничего, однако Ротвейлер метко забрасывает окурок в ближайший мусорный бак, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы его затушить, и подступает еще ближе.  
\- Спешишь со своих пидорских танцулек, чтобы успеть к вечернему сериалу, а, принцесса? - недобро прищуривается Ротвейлер, практически нависая над Эггзи.  
И Эггзи понимает, что диалога не получится. Он упрямо вскидывает подбородок и медленно, готовясь к худшему, кивает. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, Ротвейлер давно цеплялся к нему по поводу и без, так что Эггзи даже не удивлен.  
Он просто ждет развития событий. цепко оглядывая переулок. Крыша соседнего дома слишком высокая, вспрыгнуть на нее не получится, даже перескочив с мусорного бака, а вот ограда - вполне себе преодолимое препятствие, если только у него будет хотя бы полминуты, чтобы взять разгон…  
Ротвейлеру же наскучивает ждать, и первый же удар выбивает из Эггзи дух. Ребра, ушибленные на тренировке, взрываются болью, стоит только кулаку Ротвейлера их коснуться. Эггзи даже не уверен, был ли сильным замах.  
Он сгибается пополам и хватает раскрытым ртом воздух, гадая, как скоро Ротвейлеру надоест чесать об него руки. Шаги за спиной приближаются.  
И тогда Эсбо распрямляется. Он бьет сильно, от удара Ротвейлер отступает на пару шагов и удивленно хватается за скулу. Смешки за спиной стихают, будто их и не было никогда.  
Но Эсбо наплевать, что происходит у него за спиной, он делает широкий шаг, мягко и опасно подступает ближе к Ротвейлеру, внимательно рассматривая его гнусную рожу, выискивая самые уязвимые места, а потом как с цепи срывается.  
Удары сыплются градом, один за другим, и если поначалу Ротвейлер хоть как-то сопротивляется, то уже через пару минут преимущество на стороне Эсбо, несмотря на то, что он ниже и уже в плечах. У Эсбо в прошлом - сотни безобразных драк во славу “Вестхэма”, он прекрасно знает, куда нужно бить, чтобы было больнее всего.  
Эсбо просто съезжает с катушек, с наслаждением прикладывая мерзкого ублюдка головой о мусорный бак раз за разом, дуреет от пьянящего запаха свежей крови, не чувствует рук, безуспешно пытающихся оттащить его в сторону.  
Ему хочется убить. Не просто выбить дерьмо, а вывернуть наизнанку, и желание это настолько сильное, что даже когда вокруг внезапно наступает темнота, Эсбо все еще сжимает пальцы на шее Ротвейлера.  
Через три дня Эггзи подает заявление на отчисление из спортивной школы. Тренер пытается его отговорить, но Эггзи непреклонен - он все равно не в силах сейчас тренироваться, сбитые костяшки и сотрясение мозга не слишком улучшают координацию, да и Дин убил бы его на месте, если бы узнал, что Эггзи ослушался.  
Через две недели Ротвейлер выходит из больницы, а Эггзи по-прежнему понятия не имеет, что с ним случилось.  
Лишь шрам, рассекающий теперь левую бровь, и шайка Ротвейлера, сторонящаяся Эггзи как чумы, намекают: что-то определенно произошло.  
Что-то, чего Эггзи не помнит.

Поступление в Королевский корпус морской пехоты многое меняет в жизни Эггзи, впервые за долгое время он чувствует себя на своем месте. Отец бы им гордился: форма сидит на Эггзи идеально, и он один из самых перспективных курсантов. Бесконечные тренировки и марш-броски помогают ему не только укрепить тело, но и воспрянуть духом. Он наконец-то вырвался из замкнутого круга, делает что-то по-настоящему важное, и старый затертый снимок Ли Анвина в вещмешке на дне тумбочки вселяет в него уверенность с каждым днем.  
А потом все летит к чертям, потому что вернувшись в казарму, Эггзи видит свои вещи на полу, а Уилсон и Холт гнусно ухмыляются, рассматривая фотографию, на которой молодой отец улыбается уголками губ.  
\- Положи на место, - каменея, требует Эггзи, пересекая помещение и останавливаясь совсем близко. Мысль о том, что самое сокровенное в его жизни внезапно стало достоянием общественности, больно бьет под дых, и Эггзи изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на Уилсона с кулаками.  
\- Ты только таким красавчикам даешь или снизойдешь и до кого попроще, а? - с ухмылкой интересуется тот, помахивая фотографией.  
У Эггзи темнеет в глазах.  
\- Это мой отец, - чеканит он, сжимая губы в тонкую линию, - а не то, что ты там себе придумал, извращенец.  
Холт с Уилсоном смеются так, будто бы Эггзи рассказал им свежую шутку, а затем Холт обманчиво спокойно подходит ближе.  
\- Как скажешь, девчачьи губки, - кивает он покорно, а потом, оказавшись у Эггзи за спиной, заламывает ему руки и шепчет: - Все как ты скажешь, детка.  
В казарме больше никого нет, сегодня выходной, и большая часть курсантов разъехалась по домам, чтобы навестить родных.  
Помощи ждать совершенно неоткуда.  
Эггзи пытается вырваться, пинает подоспевшего Уилсона в голень, но с двоими ему не справиться, и когда трещит ткань форменной куртки, Эггзи попросту цепенеет, не в силах справиться со своим страхом.  
Эсбо терпеть не может, когда его трогают, будь то свои или чужие. Свои получают лишь пару тычков под ребра и иногда подзатыльник, если это Гог, чужие же вовсе могут остаться без рук.  
Особенно когда так бесцеремонно его лапают, пытаясь стянуть штаны.  
Эсбо набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, а потом с силой бьет одного из нападающих локтем в челюсть. Сдавленный стон и отборная грязная ругань - практически музыка для ушей, но Эсбо решает насладиться ей позже, а пока, почувствовав, что хватка на запястье ослабла, высвобождает руку и замахивается для нового удара.  
Он не сдерживает себя, не видит в этом особого смысла, бьет не глядя, куда придется, а высвободившись, еще больше переполняется гневом.  
Расстегнутый ремень мешает, и Эсбо рывком вытаскивает его из шлевок, наматывает на ладонь на манер кастета, защищая уязвимые костяшки пальцев металлической пряжкой, и снова замахивается.  
Даже когда комната заполняется людьми и его оттаскивают в сторону, Эсбо не успокаивается. В его эстейте за попытку залезть кому-то в штаны смельчаков бы проткнули ножом в первой же подворотне, а Эсбо всегда хорошо усваивал нормы поведения, особенно антисоциальные.  
Происшествие не получает огласки. Руководство корпуса не слишком жаждет объяснять широкой общественности и журналистам, как в подведомственном пехотном корпусе в один день случились попытка изнасилования и тяжкое избиение двух курсантов.  
Личное дело остается относительно незапятнанным, когда Эггзи собирает свои вещи и возвращается домой.  
Мама рада ему, а сам Эггзи чувствует себя почти уничтоженным, потому что больше, он уверен, такого шанса вырваться с Александра Роуд ему не светит.

То, что Ротвейлер - тот еще мудак, Эггзи знал всегда. И если после давней истории с дракой он несколько притих, то в последние годы, чем больше разрасталась его шайка, тем смелее становился сам Ротвейлер.  
Тем больнее били в точку его подъебы.  
\- Думаешь, если Дин трахает твою мамашу, тебе все позволено? - говорит Ротвейлер громко, так, чтобы слышал весь паб, и Эггзи вскидывается.  
Пренебрежение к матери - одна из немногих вещей, которые все еще могут задеть его самолюбие. Мишель Анвин никогда на его памяти не была идеальной матерью, но Эггзи болезненно переживает каждое напоминание об этом.  
Напоминание о том, что все могло бы быть совсем по-другому.  
Эсбо ухмыляется нависающему над ним Ротвейлеру, изо всех сил старается сделать виноватое лицо и показать, что он вовсе не хочет разборок, а потом осторожно скользит в карман олимпийки.  
Ротвейлер даже не улавливает момента, когда ключи от его тачки перекочевывают к Эсбо в карман, зато улавливает другой: тот, когда Эсбо заводит мощный четырехцилиндровый двигатель и, резко выжав газ, сплющивает капот субару о кирпичную стену.  
Ротвейлер выскакивает на крыльцо “Черного принца”, размахивает руками и отчаянно матерится, но Эсбо лишь смеется в ответ.  
Громко, взахлеб, как давно хотел, а потом выворачивает руль и снова давит на газ.  
Он мчится прямо на Ротвейлера, прекрасно зная, что этот ублюдок успеет отскочить, но прежде пересрется так, что у Эсбо потом будет еще один лишний повод его подъебнуть.  
Так и происходит: Ротвейлер с криком отшатывается, а Эсбо, переключив передачу, на полной скорости въезжает в стену “Черного принца”, окончательно превращая роскошную спортивную тачку в груду металлолома.  
Когда подоспевший наряд полиции с трудом вскрывает машину, Эггзи лежит, уткнувшись лицом в руль, и улыбается.  
Лоб ноет от сильного удара, Эггзи не понимает, какого черта он делает в разбитой тачке и почему его куда-то волокут.  
Наручники с тихим щелчком обнимают запястья, и Эггзи проваливается в спасительную темноту.

Номер, выбитый на обратной стороне медали, которую Эггзи таскает на шее с самого детства, оказывается настоящим. Не уловкой, не игрой воображения, не выдумкой пятилетнего сопляка, а самым настоящим пропуском на свободу.  
Очутившись на крыльце полицейского участка, Эггзи не может надышаться, потому что еще несколько часов назад он был абсолютно уверен, что надолго сядет за то, чего даже не помнит.  
И это по-настоящему пугает. Даже немного больше, чем прилизанный хлыщ в идеальном костюме, который окликает его по имени.  
Хлыщу, вероятно, чуть за пятьдесят, и он представляется Гарри Хартом, давним другом погибшего отца. Эггзи сидит напротив него в разгромленном накануне “Черном принце” и пытается понять, какого черта мистеру Харту от него нужно.  
Тот знает об Эггзи почти все, с разумными поправками на приватность, будто бы тщательно подготовился ко встрече, и Эггзи уже было собирается спросить, к чему все эти разговоры, но “Черный принц” все же был худшим местом для беседы в свете последних событий, потому что на пороге нарисовывается Ротвейлер.  
Злой, как тысяча чертей, в окружении своих верных прихлебателей.  
\- Шел бы ты отсюда, дедуля, - пренебрежительно бросает он Гарри Харту, и тот, смерив Эггзи оценивающим взглядом, поднимается и идет к двери.  
Эсбо смотрит ему вслед почти с сожалением. Этот чудила в дорогом костюме, выхлеставший почти пинту “Гиннеса” залпом, ему даже нравился. Было что-то в его взгляде такое, отчего Эсбо на мгновение почувствовал себя кем-то важным и нужным.  
А потом Гарри запирает входную дверь и элегантно навешивает тумаков всей обалдевшей компании Ротвейлера, не забывая отчаянно рисоваться.  
Эггзи восторженно пялится на отточенные, выверенные движения. Гарри Харт кажется смертоносным и прекрасным в своем праведном негодовании. Он бьет, уворачивается, но так изящно, будто бы танцует  
Когда все заканчивается, Эсбо хочется зааплодировать, но он не решается, опасаясь ненароком попасть под раздачу, если вдруг этот мужик решит, будто бы Эсбо над ним издевается.  
Гарри подходит ближе и поднимает руку, готовясь отнять воспоминания и у Эггзи, в точности как у старого Тома, бармена “Принца”, но Эггзи не хочет ничего забывать. Он испуганно вскидывает ладони, клянется, что ничего и никому не расскажет, и уже через несколько минут остается единственным в баре, кто может стоять на ногах.  
Гарри Харт покидает “Черного принца”, оставив кучу невыясненных вопросов и визитку с адресом мужского ателье.

Когда тем же вечером Эггзи толкает стеклянную дверь “Кингсмен” и попадает внутрь, Гарри Харт сидит в кресле для посетителей и потягивает, вероятно, крайне дорогой виски. Гарри ждет его так, будто бы даже и не сомневался, что Эггзи придет, но Эггзи чертовски сложно назвать его самоуверенным ублюдком.  
Гарри знал, что ему предложить, чтобы не ошибиться в своих ожиданиях.  
Эггзи следует за ним в крохотную полутемную примерочную, укрывшуюся за неприметной массивной дверью. Ему нечего терять, даже если Гарри окажется вовсе не другом его отца, а чертовым маньяком-сталкером, подгадавшим правильный момент.  
Но Гарри мягко улыбается, рассматривает отражение Эггзи в зеркале и почти светски интересуется:  
\- Что ты видишь?  
Чувака, который не понимает, что происходит, отвечает ему Эггзи, кривовато и вымученно улыбаясь.  
Эггзи лжет. Тот, кого он видит в зеркале, кажется, понимает все куда лучше него самого. Взгляд исподлобья, сдвинутые брови с изломом - на левой маленький, почти незаметный шрам, - а узкие искусанные губы растянуты в гротескном подобии улыбки, больше похожей на оскал.  
“Не говори никому”, - шепчут эти губы беззвучно, и Эггзи судорожно моргает, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.  
В зеркале лишь два отражения - его собственное и Гарри.  
\- А я вижу молодого человека с потенциалом, - великодушно замечает Гарри, скользя внимательным взглядом по лицу Эггзи, будто в поисках чего-то очень важного. - Человека преданного, способного на большее.  
И Эггзи так хочется ему верить, что когда пол начинает уходить из-под ног в самом прямом из смыслов, он ни словом, ни взглядом не возражает.  
Гарри дает ему шанс, и кто Эггзи такой, чтобы его упускать.

Вода прибывает, и Эггзи в панике оглядывается в поисках выхода. Морская пехота научила его двум важным вещам: задерживать дыхание на три минуты двадцать секунд и всегда иметь запасной план.  
Но запасного плана нет, они заперты в железной коробке где-то глубоко под особняком “Кингсмен”, и помощи ждать неоткуда. Эггзи уверен, Мерлин лишь обрадуется, если кто-то из них сойдет с дистанции на первом же испытании.  
Воды становится все больше, а значит, откуда-то она заполняет казарму, важно лишь понять…  
Эггзи цепляется за потолочную балку, делает глубокий вдох, а потом вода накрывает его с головой.  
В первую очередь стоит проверить дверь, иногда все бывает куда проще, чем кажется, думает Эсбо, с силой загребая руками. Он дергает за стальную ручку, но безуспешно: дверь заперта намертво, и тогда Эсбо в голову приходит мысль.  
Стекло в противоположной стене кажется безумно знакомым, он десятки раз видел такое, когда после футбольных разборок оказывался в полицейском участке. Эсбо почти уверен, прямо за ним - путь к свободе.  
Эта казарма - попросту чертов сраный аквариум, за которым с исследовательским интересом наблюдает кто-то по ту сторону стекла.  
Он проплывает мимо кретинов, готовых дышать из сортира и наносит первый удар.  
Недостаточно сильно. В легких кончается воздух и руки начинают слабеть. На мгновение перед глазами мелькает испуганное лицо: широко раскрытые глаза и брови вразлет.  
Эсбо чувствует, что еще чуть-чуть, и он потеряет сознание.  
Еще один удар. И еще.  
Стекло покрывается сеткой мелких трещин.  
В тот момент, когда стекло вместе потоком воды обрушивается на пол, в глазах у Эсбо темнеет.  
Эггзи отчаянно хрипит и перекатывается на живот, пытаясь выкашлять мерзкую хлорированную воду. Рокси успокаивающе похлопывает его по спине, помогая сесть, и Эггзи благодарно улыбается ей, дрожа от холода.  
Мерлин с непроницаемым лицом оглашает контрольное время: три минуты и двадцать семь секунд.  
Эггзи самодовольно улыбается: три минуты и двадцать семь - это тянет на новый рекорд.

В последние недели Эггзи плохо спит. И дело даже не в том, что в казарме он не чувствует себя в безопасности, просто с каждым днем надежда на то, что Гарри очнется, становится все более призрачной. Помогают лишь тренировки до изнеможения и еще десяток кругов по стадиону сверху, когда остальные рекруты после ужина, отчаянно зевая, вчитываются в толстенные талмуды по истории оружия.  
Эггзи почти уже дремлет, когда на него обрушивается вода - ледяная, пронизывающая до костей и выворачивающая наизнанку.  
Эсбо кубарем скатывается с постели и, не раздумывая ни секунды, бросается на кудрявого мудака, нависающего над ним с ведром. Налетает вихрем, сбивает с ног, впечатывает мордой в пол и больно, рывком, заламывает руку за спину.  
Ведро с гулким грохотом катится по полу, оставляя мокрые следы, а в уши бьет заливистый собачий лай.  
Эсбо почти готов приложить ублюдка головой о каменные плиты несколько раз, для закрепления результата, но чьи-то узкие цепкие ладошки хватают его за плечи и тянут назад с неожиданной силой. Виски невыносимо ломит, и Эсбо на мгновение прикрывает глаза, чтобы прийти в себя.  
\- Эггзи! Отпусти его, ты же не хочешь вылететь отсюда из-за Чарли, ну в самом деле!  
Эггзи вскидывает голову и изумленно смотрит Рокси в лицо. Та запыхалась, тяжело дышит и тонкая прядка волос смешно колышется, когда она трясет головой.  
Эггзи разжимает руки, почти с отвращением выпуская запястье скулящего Чарли из захвата, и поднимается с пола.  
Джей Би, мокрый и перепуганный, в первое мгновение отшатывается, когда Эггзи хочет прижать его к себе и успокоить, но потом виновато ластится, тычась мордой в шею.  
Никто из рекрутов так и не решается шутить о случившемся.

О том, что Гарри приходит в себя, Эггзи узнает почти случайно, просто потому, что Мерлин упоминает об этом словно бы между делом.  
\- Галахад будет недоволен вашей выходкой, - недовольно замечает он на построении после завтрака, имея в виду, разумеется, стычку с Чарли прошлой ночью, и ведь день Эггзи вынашивает грандиозные планы о том, как бы сбежать из-под надзора всеведущего Мерлина и пробраться к Гарри в палату.  
Случай представляется после обеда, когда в плотном расписании образуется небольшое окно, предназначенное для самоподготовки. Мерлин оставляет их в учебном классе одних, и Эггзи, выждав для приличия с полчаса, выскальзывает в коридор, не обращая внимания на неодобрительный взгляд Рокси.  
Плевать, если его поймают, ему так нужно увидеть Гарри, практически необходимо, особенно после вчерашнего. Все эти месяцы Эггзи себе места не находил от беспокойства за Гарри, каждый день боялся, что может услышать то, что перечеркнет все надежды.  
Он видел Гарри Харта всего несколько раз в своей жизни, но и этого хватило, чтобы Гарри успел стать для него кем-то важным. Кем-то, без кого Эггзи не хотел бы идти дальше.  
Эггзи воровато оглядывается, желая удостовериться, что в больничном крыле пусто, и никто не увидит, как он проскальзывает в палату, и уже совсем было собирается взяться за ручку двери, как слышит приглушенные голоса.  
\- Так и будешь здесь сидеть? Готов поспорить, тебе есть чем заняться, кроме как надзирать за мной, - слабым, но крайне ехидным голосом замечает Гарри, обращаясь к кому-то.  
\- Есть еще кое-что, что я хотел бы с тобой обсудить, Гарри, - невозмутимо отзывается его собеседник, и - ну конечно же! - им оказывается Мерлин. Только Эггзи мог так вляпаться: сбежать из-под надзора Мерлина, чтобы едва не угодить в его же лапы.  
\- Обеденное меню? - Гарри тихо смеется. - Серьезно, кормят здесь просто отвратительно…  
\- Твоего кандидата, Эггзи, - Мерлин не позволяет сбить себя с толку, и Эггзи, собравшийся тихо смыться, пока его не заметили, замирает. - Ты никогда не замечал у него приступов агрессии?  
\- А должен был?  
\- Ты мне скажи, - вздыхает Мерлин, а затем - о боже, нет-нет-нет, - обстоятельно и со вкусом рассказывает Гарри о ночном происшествии в казарме, резюмируя отчет сухо и довольно обеспокоенно: - У него проблемы, Гарри. Большие проблемы. Я бы на твоем месте обратил на них внимание, прежде чем снова на полгода загреметь на больничную койку.  
Эггзи слушает его с ужасом. Слова Мерлина не кажутся ему пустой болтовней, вовсе нет. Гарри пренебрежительно фыркает, назвав Мерлина старым паникером, но Эггзи…  
Эггзи страшно.  
Слишком многого он не помнит, слишком часто он оказывается там, куда не шел, делает то, чего не собирался.  
Неожиданно перед мысленным взором всплывает примерочная в ателье “Кингсмен” и неуловимо знакомое, недоброе лицо его отражения.  
“Не говори никому”, - и Эггзи не говорит.  
Когда Мерлин уходит, он возвращается в классную комнату, так и не заглянув к Гарри.

Первая мысль, которая приходит Эггзи в голову, когда он обнаруживает себя лежащим на рельсах в каком-то туннеле: как же глупо. Он собирался стать шпионом, а попался на простейшую уловку с какой-то наркотой, любовно вмешанной в выпивку. Дерьмовую выпивку, к слову сказать.  
Невнятный мужик с мерзким крысиным лицом требует, чтобы Эггзи рассказал ему, кто такой Гарри Харт.  
Держи карман шире.  
Эггзи лишь крепче стискивает зубы и осторожно поворачивает голову на бок, глядя прямо в ослепительно белый фонарь приближающегося поезда.  
Глаза режет от этого света, Эсбо дергает накрепко привязанными запястьями и отчаянно, грязно ругается. Он не хочет сдыхать вот так, под каким-то сраным поездом неизвестно где.  
Он не подписывался на это дерьмо, черт возьми.  
Когда платформа резко уходит вниз, а поезд с грохотом проносится у Эсбо прямо над головой, его трясет. Сердце грохочет как сумасшедшее, сбивается с ритма, то частит, то практически замирает, и Эсбо зажмуривается, чтобы прийти в себя, а когда снова начинает осознавать действительность, над ним с мягкой полуулыбкой стоит Гарри Харт.  
И это - первый раз, когда Эсбо смотрит Гарри в глаза.  
Он видит в них гордость и щемящую нежность, и в момент, когда Гарри склоняется к нему и выверенными движениями разрезает веревки, Эсбо садится и беспомощно, потерянно утыкается лбом ему в плечо.  
Гарри осторожно касается его запястий, бережно растирает покрасневшую кожу прохладными пальцами, и тогда Эггзи наконец поднимает взгляд на его лицо.  
В глазах Гарри какое-то странное, иррациональное понимание.  
Еще бы Эггзи хоть что-то понимал.

Убей собаку, говорит Артур равнодушно, и рука Эггзи начинает мелко подрагивать. К этому он не был готов, только не Джей Би, потому что слишком жестоко и бессмысленно. Иллюзия о благородстве и непогрешимости “Кингсмен” разбивается прямо сейчас, рассыпается на осколки, как когда-то, в далеком детстве, рассыпался подаренный отцом снежный шар.  
Эггзи делает глубокий вдох и переводит взгляд на скулящего мопса. Большие карие глаза, преданные и любящие, и Эггзи просто не может этого сделать.  
Дуло плавно скользит левее и выше, Эсбо чувствует в руке тяжесть оружия, рукоять удобно лежит в руке, и ему хочется выстрелить. Ему отчаянно необходимо пустить пулю между глаз этого старого мерзкого ублюдка, кем бы он ни был. Эсбо почти готов, он упрямо вскидывает подбородок, сжимает губы и кладет палец на спусковой крючок.  
От выстрела где-то в глубине особняка Эггзи вздрагивает.  
\- По крайней мере, хотя бы у девчонки есть яйца, - с усмешкой говорит ему Артур, отпивая виски, и Эггзи протягивает ему пистолет рукоятью вперед.  
Он почти жалеет, что не успел выстрелить.

Гарри уходит, и Эггзи чувствует себя опустошенным. Он мечется по чужому дому точно раненое животное, присаживается в кресло у давно погасшего камина, поправляет гребаные салфетки на обеденном столе, бесцельно бродит между гостиной и кухней не находя себе места.  
Потом снова устраивается в кресле, а через несколько минут стоит посреди гостевой спальни и не может понять, как сюда попал. Пытается спуститься вниз, но почему-то оказывается в крохотной хозяйской уборной перед зеркалом.  
Отражение кажется одновременно знакомым и нет, глубокие темные тени под глазами, злой взгляд и плотно сжатые губы. Эггзи хочется разбить чертово зеркало на мелкие осколки, но вместо этого он лишь отворачивает кран и плещет в лицо холодной водой.  
Двери будто бы сами вырастают перед ним, Эггзи открывает их и оказывается перед новыми. Чертов лабиринт, ловушка без выхода. Зазеркалье, в котором непременно потеряешься, стоит лишь зазеваться.  
Эггзи останавливается у окна, глубоко дышит, пытаясь справиться с приступом непонятно откуда взявшейся паники, а уже в следующее мгновение обнаруживает себя за столом в кабинете, подбирающим пароль к ноутбуку.  
Гарри велел дождаться его, но он ничего не говорил о том, как себя развлечь, чтобы ожидание не было слишком уж похожим на заточение. Эггзи предпочитает думать, что Гарри догадывался: он не станет сидеть сложа руки в доме, напичканном шпионской техникой.  
Когда с ухода Гарри проходит уже больше четверти суток, Эггзи наконец-то подбирает пароль.

Выстрел слышит Эсбо.  
Кричат они вместе.  
Эсбо захлопывает крышку ноутбука и, забыв погасить свет, кубарем скатывается с лестницы. Он помнит, что кэб стоит на подъездной дорожке, он должен убедиться, что смерть Гарри - всего лишь очередной эффектный трюк.  
Гарри не мог умереть.  
Гарри не из тех, кто умирает, пообещав вернуться.  
Но Гарри мертв. Галахад мертв, говорит им Артур, чем-то крайне довольный. Будто бы все это - один большой план, тщательно разыгранная распасовка на поле, и Эсбо не выдерживает.  
В момент, когда Артур отворачивается, он проворно меняет бокалы местами, а потом с огромным удовлетворением наблюдает, как старый маразматик, перехитривший сам себя, пускает пену на дорогущее лакированное дерево рыцарского стола.  
Брезгливость всегда была для Эсбо пустым звуком, поэтому он, повинуясь какому-то неясному внутреннему порыву, не только выковыривает из-под кожи чип, но и, спустившись за ножницами в торговый зал, методично отпиливает Артуру руку.  
Портновские ножницы - идеальное оружие за неимением альтернатив.  
Смысл своего поступка Эсбо осознает лишь в примерочной. Он помнит, что-то должно произойти, чтобы пол ушел из-под ног, что-то важное, что может сделать только рыцарь “Кингсмен”.  
Эсбо прикладывает отрезанную окровавленную ладонь к старинному мутному стеклу и прикрывает глаза. Его слегка тошнит, когда платформа опускается все ниже и ниже, после туннеля с поездом у Эсбо в некотором роде боязнь замкнутых пространств.  
Приложив ладонь Артура к еще одному биометрическому экрану, спустя каких-то полчаса Эсбо добирается до координаторской, чтобы…  
Чтобы что?  
Эсбо не понимает, что он делает здесь.  
В лицо ему смотрит черное зияющее дуло.  
Какой-то чертов круговорот: утром ты выцеливаешь кого-то, а вечером выцеливают уже тебя. Эсбо душит неуместный приступ хохота, и он дает себе волю, сгибается пополам и ржет как ненормальный.  
Дыхание восстанавливается с трудом, Эггзи с отвращением отбрасывает ненужную теперь руку покойного Артура и отбрасывает вскидывает на Рокси взгляд.  
Эггзи уверен, если он и умрет сегодня, то не прямо сейчас.

Костюм, заказанный для него Гарри, сидит идеально, скроен точно по фигуре, и выглядит в нем Эггзи так, словно бы родился с серебряной ложкой в заднице, а не с шилом. Так, словно бы всю жизнь только и делал, что носил костюмы и оксфорды.  
Эггзи заканчивает разговор с Рокси, готовой вот-вот выйти за пределы атмосферы и переводит взгляд на зеркало.  
Мерлин в кабине, а значит, никто не заметит его маленького безумия. Эггзи криво улыбается своему отражению в зеркале, и то подмигивает ему, ободряюще и почти дружески.  
Все те же сжатые в тонкую линию губы, тот же упрямый злой взгляд исподлобья и темные круги под глазами, но Эггзи знает, злость направлена вовсе не на него.  
Они оба в этом дерьме по уши, и они оба слишком много потеряли.  
Они потеряли Гарри Харта.  
Нет больше смысла что-то доказывать друг другу, бороться за главенство, пытаться урвать крохи заботы и хорошо скрываемой нежности.  
Нет больше Гарри.  
Но есть память о нем, у них обоих есть.

Чарли прижимает лезвие к горлу Эггзи, и Эггзи вдруг охватывает неконтролируемая злость. Нелегко забраться в самое сердце бункера, не легче - помочь Мерлину проникнуть во внутреннюю сеть, но самое сложное - сдержаться, когда тебе угрожает старый-добрый говнюк Чарли.  
Гарри мертв, а этот ублюдок жив.  
И сколько их еще таких - мерзких, продажных, которые будут жить, пока другие, более достойные получают в голову пулю?  
Эсбо резко вскидывает руку и активирует кольцо, не тратя времени на раздумья. Он просто не может оказать себе в таком удовольствии, хотя понятия не имеет, что именно делает.  
Однако, это работает.  
Кудрявого - Чарли, его зовут Чарли, почему-то Эсбо помнит его имя! - трясет, когда разряд прошивает тело, и Эсбо с мрачным удовлетворением размахивается, чтобы расквасить паршивцу нос для закрепления результата.  
Чарли - первый из многих. Эсбо убивает спокойно, расчетливо и со вкусом, ему нужно что-то сделать, направить куда-то свою ярость, чтобы не задохнуться.  
Она такая большая, что не вмещается в нем.  
Она - не только его.  
Ярость, испепеляющая и иссушающая, принадлежит им обоим; Эсбо готов поклясться, что Эггзи внутри него до сих пор кричит, как в кабинете Гарри.  
Как в тот самый момент, когда Гарри падает навзничь со сквозной дырой в черепе.  
Они понимают друг друга с полувздоха: Эггзи сосредоточенно и метко стреляет, а Эсбо уже выискивает новые цели. Они выкашивают боевиков Валентайна одного за другим, пока их не становится слишком много, и тогда Эггзи почти готов сдаться.  
Но только лишь почти.  
В тот момент, когда Эггзи вспоминает про чипы, Эсбо, не раздумывая, уже говорит Мерлину о том, что неплохо было бы их взорвать.  
Дольше всех сопротивляется Газель, странная девица с протезами вместо ног. Она нападает и отступает, но Эггзи и Эсбо здесь не ради спасения мира, что бы там ни думал на этот счет Мерлин.  
Он здесь для того, чтобы отомстить за смерть Гарри, и Газель - всего лишь досадное препятствие на пути к их главной цели. Эггзи добивает ее почти равнодушно, вспомнив о клинке в правом ботинке.  
Валентайна они убивают тоже вместе.  
С мрачным удовлетворением подходят ближе, смотрят на поверженного врага, несущего какой-то бред про кино, и не чувствуют ничего.  
Слишком поздно Эггзи и Эсбо понимают, что ни одной смертью невозможно вернуть Гарри жизнь.  
Или возможно, осознает вдруг Эггзи, когда оживает наушник:  
\- Эггзи, он жив. Гарри жив и направляется к нам, - Мерлин старается говорить спокойно, но у него не выходит. В голосе то и дело проскальзывает искренняя радость, и Эггзи наконец перестает кричать где-то глубоко внутри себя.  
Он прикрывает глаза, вдыхает мерзкий, пахнущий кровью и горелой плотью воздух и улыбается.  
Стоя посреди разгромленного бункера с дурацкой улыбкой на лице, Эггзи чувствует, как Эсбо растворяется в нем без остатка.

Эсбо горит.  
Ему кажется, будто кожа вот-вот расплавится и стечет с костей на раскаленный огнем пол, а затем с шипением испарится. От дыма слезятся глаза и трудно дышать, Эсбо кашляет, пытается прикрыть лицо рукавом и понимает, что рукава нет.  
Ничего нет, кроме ревущего вокруг пламени и клубов дыма.  
Вдалеке он слышит затихающий голос Гога и закрывает глаза. 


End file.
